


All the Right Spaces in all the Right Places

by OnyxheartTheNightFury



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, author doesn't know how to tag, subspaces in weird places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxheartTheNightFury/pseuds/OnyxheartTheNightFury
Summary: Random (soon to be collection of) oneshot(s).It started because of Jazz....





	All the Right Spaces in all the Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been floating in my head for a while now. What if, Jazz being in Spec-Ops, he had really random subspaces in the craziest spaces?

I stiffened at the small ping that echoed behind me. When I turned to meet an enemy, I was instead met with the solid presence of Ironhide. We had gotten separated from the main group of Autobots in a recent skirmish and we were currently making our way to the rendezvous point.

“Pebble.” Was whisper-grunted in response to my reaction. Ironhide had the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish for a nano click. But before long, the expression was gone, replaced by a straight face as he resumed scanning the area around us for Decepticons. Only slightly reassured, I continued to pick my way through the rubble of one of Cybertron’s many ruined cities. All sensors were on high alert and straining for any sign of life besides myself and Ironhide.

About halfway to the rendezvous is when things started going down hill. First was the impassable wall of rubble and scrap, which forced us deeper into ‘Con territory. Next was the sets of footsteps following us on either side. The last thing though, the thing that really made me upset, was that we had somehow gotten ourselves cornered. The wall curved around us on three sides before it bottlenecked, creating an effective barrier. Leaving our only escape route blocked by a patrol of Decepticons.

Ironhide quietly groaned, he was low on ammo, and his other weapons must need to recharge for a while before he could use them again. I was in the same condition. While we are both excellent fighters, there was no way we could beat fifteen ‘Cons at once with almost no weapons.

“Put your hands behind your head, Auto-scum,” the lead Decepticon sneered. The grin I gave him as I slowly raised my arms and put my hands behind my head would have made most sane mechs run away, screaming for their creators. It should have been a huge clue that something was wrong, but the ‘con either didn’t see it, or he was stupid.

Ironhide grudgingly put his hands behind his head, ornery about not being able to fight. I slowly put my hands behind my head, brushing up against the subspace I had installed just for this situation.

So it was a surprise to everyone when I whipped out a blaster from nowhere and started shooting. The Decepticons eventually recover and start shooting back at me, but I have already cut their numbers in half. By the time Ironhide is able to start firing, there are only six of the original fifteen left.

Vents heaving as the last ‘Con fell, Ironhide turned to me and swore. “Slagg it Jazz, this is why I never go on field missions with you anymore. Where the fragg did you get that?” The cheshire grin I had the entire fight got wider.

“Subspaces, my mech, I got ‘em everywhere. An’ there’s neva any survivors left ta tell about ‘em or where they’re at. Subspaces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below, tell me how bad (or good) I did, as well as any requests.


End file.
